Fall In Fake Love With Me
by NoReasonJustBored
Summary: My attempt at a Fake Dating Story for Chenry.
1. 1

Henry scanned the hallway for a head full of dark curls until he located Charlotte standing by her locker talking to some people from L.I.M.P.

"Char!" Henry yelled while power walking towards her.

Deeply engrossed in her conversation, Charlotte didn't hear Henry until he was right behind her. "Charlotte Marie Page!" he practically screamed in her ear.

Jumping slightly from the unexpected volume, Charlotte turned around with a glare. "First of all, that's not my middle name. Second, why are you yelling?"

Her L.I.M.P. colleagues slowly walked away, knowing from experience that she was unlikely to return to their conversation now that Henry was there.

"That's not the point! Listen, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Charlotte's brain short-circuits. _He wants me to WHAT? Be his girlfriend? I don't really see him like that. I mean I can't deny that he's attractive but- dating? Since when does he have feelings for me? This could ruin our entire friendship!_

"Ummm… Henry I don't think that-" she starts to protest. Henry puts a finger over Charlotte's lips and frantically whispers, "Shhhhhh she's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Charlotte asks confusedly. Her question was answered a moment later when Bianca strolled over to them with a smirk on her face.

"Henry. Hi. I see you're looking…taller since we last saw each other" she says while giving him a slow once over and biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah well, time will do that to you. Puberty and all that." Henry laughs uncomfortably.

A small snort of amusement comes from Charlotte, causing both to look over at her.

"Henry's friend! I didn't see you there!"

Char fights the urge to roll her eyes, "Brittney! I didn't know you were back in Swellview! How are you doing after the show?" she asks in a falsely sympathetic tone.

Bianca plastered on a tight smile. "I'm fine, we're just on hiatus right now."

"Oh? I heard that Kids in the Woods was cancelled?"

Bianca clenched her teeth and Charlotte could see a muscle in her jaw moving.

"Technically…but it's only a matter of time before it's picked up by another network. There's a petition and everything. We have such loyal fans. I'm sure Netflix or Hulu will probably snatch it up real soon."

"How optimistic. Good for you, keep hope alive."

Bianca's left eye twitched in annoyance as she swiveled her head in Henry's direction. "Hey, I've been reaching out to you on Insta, have you gotten my messages?" Bianca asked while twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"I don't really check Instagram like that."

"Oh. Well anyway" Bianca plows forward, "Since I'm back in town, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up over frozen yogurt sometime?"

"Can't. Sorry."

"I didn't even give you a date or time." Bianca narrows her eyes at him.

"Uh- I'm uh…Charlotte! We always have plans. You know, booked and busy. **Right babe**?"

She gives him an exasperated look as understanding dawned on her. Oh! You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of Bianca. Ugh, why do you always get me into these situations Henry? Going with the program, Charlotte wraps a hand around Henry's bicep and leans into his side. "That's right. **Babe**."

Henry glances at Charlotte who is now looking up at him through her eyelashes and he looses his train of thought for a second. _Whoa, Charlotte's like really cute. When did that happen?_

Bianca looks between both of them with squinted eyes, "Wait. Are you guys dating or something?"

"Or something" Char mumbles only loud enough for Henry to hear.

He snaps out of his daze when Charlotte widens her eyes at him, signaling that he still needs to respond to her question. "Yeah we're deeeeeeep in love" Henry awkwardly says then clears his throat.

"Sure you are." Bianca scoffs. "Henry, let me know if your schedule…clears up."

She gives Charlotte a dirty look before turning on her heels and flouncing away.

Once she was out of sight, Char turns to her friend and hits him on the arm. "What was that?"

"I asked you to be my girlfriend!"

"Yeah but I didn't agree! You forced my hand!"

"Forced your ha- what are you from the 1600s?"

"Whatever! I'm not being your fake girlfriend."

"Why not?!" Henry whines.

"Why not? Why **would** I?" Char asks incredulously.

"Because Bianca won't leave me alone! I keep letting her down easy but she doesn't take the hint. Look at what she calls 'reaching out', Henry says while pulling up Instagram on his Pear Phone. He goes to his DMs and clicks on Bianca's picture. He scrolls through to show at least thirty to forty messages with no response from his end.

"Well that's creepy. But how is it my problem?"

"Because you're my best friend!"

"Why don't you ask Jasper? He's also your best friend and I'm sure he would pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah he would usually but he just asked out Taylor, how is he supposed to date me and go out with them? Plus I already asked and he said no."

"Wow so I'm not even your first choice? Hard pass." Charlotte replies as the bell rings.

As she walks away Henry shouts down the hallway, "You're my first choice sometimes! Char! Char!"

_That was definitely the wrong thing to say._ Henry sighs and then heads to his own class.

At work they were lounging around when Henry noticed everyone else was gone. Just he and Char were left alone in the ManCave. Getting up from his seat at the console he walks over to Charlotte, who is laying upside down on the couch looking at her phone.

Standing over her for a few moments he contemplates what to say to broach the subject again.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Charlotte quips.

Henry pulls out his phone and she looks up right as he snaps a photo.

"I was joking, you weirdo" she replies while sitting up.

"Well I wasn't."

"Huh?"

"About the fake dating thing." Henry sits down next to her on the couch.

"Ugh" Char groans and leans her head against the back of the couch.

"Just hear me out, okay?"

She didn't respond at all and Henry took that as his cue to continue.

"Listen, Bianca has been trying to get back together with me ever since the end of last year. I was talking to her online AS FRIENDS when she started subtly and then not so subtly hitting on me. After a while, I just stopped responding. Now that's she back in Swellville, it's like she's trying ten times harder. She keeps "happening to run into me" everywhere and blowing up my phone. It's hella uncomfortable. I just need her to get off my back."

"I'm sorry that you have a high-key stalker but honestly this situation only benefits you. What do I get out of it?"

"Ummmmmm…oh! You're always complaining about your family constantly ragging

on you for not having a significant other. I'm significant! I can be your other."

"They want me to have a real partner, not someone dating me to keep a 115 pound girl at bay."

"Yeah but they won't know that it's not real. Come on Char! Didn't you tell me the other day how you weren't looking forward to your family reunion? Because of all the slick comments that you'd get about being single?"

"I mean true but-"

"See! Exactly!" Henry stood in excitement.

"Yeah but how would it work? Would we have to like…kiss?"

"Ummm…possibly? I didn't really think about that." Henry sits back down slowly.

"I just don't want it to be awkward between us."

"I get what you mean, but we can still do this! It's not like we have to make out or anything. I doubt we'll even have to kiss on the lips. Cheek kisses, forehead kisses. That's cute right?"

"I guess." Charlotte stated.

"Don't you want to see the look on your cousins' faces when you stroll in there with me on your arm?"

"Alyssa does always have the most to say and she probably wouldn't expect that we would ever get together. I could finally get her to stop throwing shade." Char contemplates.

"Soooooooooooo…you'll do it?"

Charlotte sighs, "I know I'm going to regret this immediately."

"Yes! You're the best girlfriend in the world!"

"FAKE girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So where do we start?"

"I don't know, wasn't this YOUR plan?"

"Uh yeah but you're the planner in this relationship."

"Man are you annoying."

"You love me." Henry grins cheekily and leans his head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes" came her response as she pushed his head away.

"Ok we already know that I'm going to go to the family reunion with you that's a no-brainer. When is that happening?"

"Two weeks." Char readily supplies.

"Perfect, and as for Bianca. We gotta go somewhere where we could flaunt our relationship in front of her."

"School?"

"Yeah but more than that. Somewhere outside of campus so she knows I wasn't lying about being busy with you all the time."

"But where could we go that she was guaranteed to see us?"

"Hmmm…what about the football game this Friday? Bianca joined the cheerleading team so we know she'll be there."

"Wow, she's really dedicated to her trope huh?"

Henry gives her a confused look in reply.

"Bitchy, popular girl is also a cheerleader? How one dimensional."

"Oh she's got dimensions, and all of them are crazy."

"Whatever. Let's set some ground rules."

"Rules? You sure know how to suck the life out of something."

She glares in retaliation.

"Ok ok, what are these rules?"

"Rule number 1. Whatever happens, this will not ruin our friendship."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen Char, relax."

"Just agree."

"Alright, I agree. We will always stay friends. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we only do this for a month, two tops. That's enough time for me to get my family to stop breathing down my neck about "gettin a man" and hopefully enough time for Bianca to move on to her next victim."

"Seems fair. I have a rule."

"Shoot."

"We can't tell anyone that it's not real."

"What, why? Not even Jasper?"

"Especially not Jasper! He can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Valid."

"I just don't want to risk this getting back to Bianca and she figures out I'm actually single. Plus, it'll make it seem more authentic if everyone around us believes it. Lastly, we'll look super lame if anyone found out."

"You made several points. Any other rules?"

"Don't fall in love with me" Henry smirks jokingly.

"You wish."


	2. 2

As soon as they entered the courtyard with interlocked fingers, their classmates started whispering furiously.

"I knew I would regret this" Charlotte says as she and Henry walk into the school hand in hand.

_Well this will be all over campus in seconds._ Charlotte thought exasperatedly.

"Lighten up Char, you gotta live a little."

"I'm as light as I can get right now Henry." Char grumbles.

Henry picks up Charlotte unexpectedly causing her to let out a small squeal.

"I don't know, you feel kind of heavy to me" he jokes.

Charlotte scoffs in annoyance and rolls her eyes, "Put me down."

"What was that? Hm? Take you to your locker? Okay BABE."

As Henry walked towards their lockers carrying Charlotte, several of their classmates congratulated them on their relationship and told them that they made a cute couple. Charlotte thinks that she even saw Dylan from yearbook snap a photo of them.

Upon arrival, Henry places Charlotte back on her feet.

"Gosh, you are so annoying" she gripes.

Before Henry could reply Oliver and Sidney walked up to them while bickering.

"Well you owe me twenty bucks" said Oliver.

"Not until we know for sure" Sidney replies.

"You said during summer break. We are clearly back at school, which means that I won."

"Yeah but we don't know if they originally got together in the summer but are just now showcasing it."

"Whatever, let's find out."

"Hey Charlotte, Henry. How are you guys doing today?" Sidney asks politely.

"Ugh cut to the chase dude." Oliver turned to the couple. "So when did this happen?" he asks as he makes vague a hand gesture in front of them.

Charlotte and Henry glanced at each other and proceeded to have a conversation through eye contact and eyebrow raises.

"See! They definitely got together during summer. They're doing the whole couple silent communication thing!" Sidney exclaims.

"They could do that before! They were weirdly close." Oliver counters.

"Oh yeah, that's true. What if they've been dating for years?"

"What if they are actually engaged and are just now deciding to let the world know?"

"Charlotte does have a band on her left ring finger."

Charlotte twists the invisibility ring off and transfers it to her right hand.

"Why did she just move the ring? Oh. My. God. What if they are already MARRIED?"

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Sidney and Oliver ask simultaneously.

"Wow that spiraled SO fast." Henry says.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down. Number One, you weren't invited to the wedding because there WAS no wedding and Number Two, we started dating this summer."

"I told ya! Pay up buddy" Sidney triumphantly exclaims to Oliver.

Oliver groaned while pulling out his wallet as they walk away.

"Wow, those guys are something else." Henry states with a chuckle.

"Ugh I know, and class hasn't even started yet." Charlotte said while leaning her forehead on her locker.

"Hey, look at me." Henry prodded while grabbing her hand to turn her in his direction and gently lifted her chin with his index finger. "We got this ok? It's the same old me and you, just slightly more touchy feely. Easy."

"Yeah easy for you to say, I've never had a real boyfriend remember? And physical touch is NOT my love language." Char responded.

He placed both his hands on her shoulders while bending down slightly to at look from under his lashes. "That's why you have me. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Charlotte snorted, "Well that's new."

"What?"

"Me following your lead. You usually follow mine."

"True, but this time I'm the expert.

"Okay EXPERT, what are our next steps?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh……." Henry stammers while opening his locker.

"And this is why you usually follow my lead" she mumbles under her breath.

"Walk me to class" Charlotte says while strutting away.

"Yeah, sure" he stated as he got his last book from his locker and turned around to see his friend halfway down the hall.

"Char, wait up! Babe! Babe!" Henry yells while chasing after her.

Everyone had believed their act with no problem. Jasper even told them that it was only a "matter of time" before they got back together. Several classmates had also told them that they had been "shipping it" for years.

Henry had been walking Charlotte to class all week long. Which in itself wasn't unusual but now they were either holding hands or in touching in some way.

Everthing had been going according to plan and now it was Friday night and the pair had just arrived to the football game at their school.

"Alright, so you know the plan?" Henry asks Charlotte before they get out of his car.

"Yep, we go into this football game and act like a couple directly in front of Bianca. Simple enough."

"Perfect, let's go."

As they walked towards the entrance Henry slung his arm over Charlotte's shoulder because he saw the cheerleaders headed out of the locker room.

She looked up at him curiously and he just tilted his head in their direction. Subtly looking over her shoulder she spotted Bianca who had also saw them and was making her way over.

"Hi Henry."

"Heeyyyy Bianca, funny seeing you here."

"I cheer now so I'm at all the games."

"Really? I didn't know!" Henry states in a high tone of voice.

Charlotte elbows him in the stomach and he clears his throat. "That's cool."

"Yeah… it is" she responds, eyeing him curiously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well since it's the Regional Championship, I convinced Charlotte to come show some school spirit with me for once."

"It's the biggest home game we'll have this year so I decided to support. Plus I just can't say no to my…love muffin here" Charlotte says while internally cringing.

"How cute." Bianca stated sarcastically. "So Henry, after the game a bunch of us are going to Mastro's for pizza. Then after we're gonna go to Chase's house for a kickback. You're welcome to come."

"Well Char and I already have dinner plans but we might stop through Chase's for a bit." Henry countered.

"Oh it looks like your friends are calling you Bianca" Charlotte points out.

Bianca looks behind her to see her fellow cheerleaders gesturing for her to come on.

"Right. See you later?" she asks Henry.

"Maybe" he replies.

"Break a leg!" Charlotte says and gives her a fluttering wave in dismissal as she connects her hand with Henry's that is still dangling over her shoulder.

Bianca tracks the movement with her eyes before giving a closed mouth smile and jogging back over to her friends.

Henry and Charlotte decided to find seats in the bleachers directly in front of where the cheerleaders were set up. They could feel Bianca's eyes on them almost constantly. She was staring them down, so the pressure was on to be a convincing couple.

Throughout the entire football game, Charlotte was putting forth great effort to be more comfortable with the new physical aspect of their friendship. Henry would perform small gestures to keep up the act. She tried not to flinch.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he warmed up her cold hands between his and he even whispered in her ear occasionally. He was just telling her about what was happening in the football game but Bianca didn't know that.

Henry had his arm over Charlotte's shoulder and she was leaning into his side pretty much all night. Although Henry wasn't sure if it was for pretenses or if it was because it was cold outside.

When Char felt Bianca's gaze on them for a particularly long moment towards the end of the game, she built up the confidence to give Henry a lingering kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bianca cross her arms over her chest in response.

She makes it too easy.Charlotte thought as she snickered under her breath.

After the game they were exiting the bleachers and walking back to Henry's car. Their football team had won the game so the two decided that going to the party later would be a good idea to get more exposure for their "relationship".

"Wow that was great! She looked so angry after that kiss! And you said that touch wasn't your love language" Henry bumps her shoulder with his playfully as they walk through the gate.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Granted, it was still uncomfortable but I'm a fast learner. I'll get used to it."

Reaching Henry's car he goes to the passenger door to open it for Charlotte. Before she could enter, he lightly grabs her hand and says, "Maybe you just need to practice?"

"Practice? How do you propose we do that?"

Dropping her hand, he steps into the enclosed space between her body and the open car door. "I just mean, maybe you need more experience with the closeness so you don't feel so awkward."

"I think I'm doing okay"

"Really?" Henry says while placing both his hands on either side of her head and stepping even closer. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Charlotte squeaks out before ducking under his arm and getting in the car. He chuckles and closes her door before walking around to his side.

_This is going to be a long night_. Henry thought to himself.


	3. 3

Sitting in the car after Henry's little door stunt was… awkward to say the least. Charlotte couldn't stop thinking about what it meant. Or if it meant anything at all. _Was Henry flirting with me just then? Or did he do that to prove a point that we do need to practice? Am I looking too hard into this? Ugh._

Sighing, Charlotte turned away from the window she was staring out of to glance over at her best friend. Henry was focused on the road while casually bobbing his head to the music softly playing on the radio. He was driving with his left hand while his right arm was draped over the center console.

Taking a deep breath Charlotte as casually as possible slid her hand under Henry's, entwining their fingers. Without saying a word, he shot a glance in her direction before giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

_Ok, that was natural enough. And I'm not even that uncomfortable despite the fact that Hen's hand is kind of sweaty. See! We don't need to practice. Or IS this considered practice since no one else is around? Am I still looking too hard into this? Ugh._

Charlotte was absentmindedly scrolling on her phone with her right hand while her left stayed comfortably nestled in Henry's. She looked up randomly and noticed that they had passed the neighborhood where the party was being held.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Charlotte asks. "You missed your turn."

Henry just looked over at her then smiled softly.

"That creepy smile wasn't an answer to my question."

Henry laughs slightly but still doesn't answer her.

"Oh wow, it's really happening huh? This is the night you finally kill me."

"Yeah, all these years I've been lulling you into a false sense of security so that I could murder you. Even though I am LITERALLY a superhero."

"Semantics."

"I'm breaking up with you."

Charlotte rolls her eyes in response but doesn't say anything verbally. After driving for a few more minutes they arrived at their destination.

She almost forgot they were holding hands until he pulled his hand from hers when they arrived at their location.

"Chantel's? What are we doing here?" Charlotte asks.

"WE are going on a date."

She whips her head in his direction. "We're doing what now?"

"I'm kidding, we're just getting something to eat before the party. Relax." Henry chuckles.

"You could've just said that."

"Yeah but your reaction wouldn't have been as fun" he says as he gets out of the car.

"Whatever. And we couldn't go through a drive thru and eat in the car because…?" she counters as she also exits the vehicle.

"Well we could have but where's the fun in that?

Charlotte rolls her eyes again but follows him towards the establishment.

"Plus I told Bianca that we already had dinner plans, remember?"

"Yeah why did you say that? I actually don't mind Mastro's."

"Because" Henry opened the door to the semi-formal restaurant and gestured for her to go in. "Everyone is going to be at Mastro's."

"Exactly. Isn't that what we want?"

"Not necessarily. Us being here will show exclusivity."

"How's that?" Charlotte wonders as they stand in line.

"We'll be here. And although we could have hung out with everyone, we chose to be alone instead."

"Sure…but I still don't see the point of being here specifically, we could've just gone to Nacho Ball."

"Yeah but Nacho Ball isn't a good place to flex for the Gram."

As he said that, they reached the hostess station. "Reservation for Hart please."

After being seated in a booth they looked over the menu.

"Order something that will look good in photos" Henry urged.

"This isn't like a super fancy restaurant but okay."

"Yeah but it's fancier than Mastro's and that's all that matters."

"I guess." Charlotte shrugged.

After ordering their meal and waiting for it to arrive, the two made small talk.

"So what's the strategy for the party?" Charlotte inquires.

"Uhhhh? I was thinking that we could wing it."

"Of course you were. Hmm. Why don't we keep up this exclusivity thing? That way we don't really have to interact with many people but they can still see us together."

"I guess that could work. Sure."

"Okay so when we get to the party let's just find a corner to chill in for like an hour and then we can leave."

"Deal."

At that moment, their waiter brought their food over. Charlotte picked up her silverware but Henry stopped her from taking a bite.

"Pics or it didn't happen. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Just look at me and smile."

"Simple enough."

Charlotte smiled while Henry tries to make sure both her and the food were in frame.

_Wow her teeth are perfect._ Henry thought to himself.

"Got it."

"Cool, let me see?"

"Yeah sure. Hold on, I'm just typing a caption."

Charlotte takes a few bites of her dinner while she waits.

"Okay here" Henry says while passing her his phone.

On it she can see an in-progress Instagram post with the picture of her, which turned out great, and a caption that says 'Prettiest girl in the Tri-State area'.

"Alright Doofenshmirtz, Tri-State area? Really?"

"I don't know! I realized as I was writing it that I've never flexed for the Gram before."

"Clearly. I haven't either but saying that your "girlfriend" is pretty in only three states is definitely not it. How about this?" Charlotte asks she changes the caption on the photo and hands the phone back.

"Prettiest girl I know" Henry reads out loud. "Fax. Alright that works. And…posted."

When Henry looks up from his phone Charlotte is staring at him incredulously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you just say fax?"

"No printer. Why?"

"I'm the prettiest girl you know?"

"Objectively speaking, yes. 100%."

"You can't be objective about beauty. It is inherently SUBjective."

"Suuuurrreee, Charlotte 'PYT' Page."

Charlotte looked at him even more confused. "You know what? Let's just move on. Should I post something of you?"

"Yeah but let's not do the same type of photo. Ummmm…here" Henry says as he goes over to her side of the booth. "Scoot over."

Charlotte obliges and then Henry throws an arm over her shoulder.

"Cheese" he says while taking her phone and snapping a photo of the two. Then he leans in and kisses her on the cheek for the second picture.

"Oh that's perfect. We look goooooooood."

Henry putters around for a few moments before handing her the phone back.

"My date is better than yours" Charlotte nods her head in approval. "Not bad Hart" she says while officially posting it online to her profile. When she exited out the app she notices that Henry also changed her phone screen background to the first picture they took.

"Really Henry?" She asks while turning the phone around so he could see what she was referring to.

"Yeah really. Real couples have each other on their lock screens, it's a thing."

"Ok well make it your lock screen too. Let me send it to you."

"No need."

"But you just said-" she cuts herself off after Henry flips his phone towards her so she could see his background. It's the picture of her upside down on the ManCave couch. The snapshot he took on the day this whole fake dating thing started.

"Okay then" she concedes.

They continued their dinner in relative silence but it was a comfortable quiet. The stifling air from earlier in the night had completely dissipated.

Once finished, Henry paid for their meal and they left Chantel's hand in hand.


End file.
